Idiots Deluxe
Idiots Deluxe is the 85th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Plot Moe is on trial for assaulting Larry and Curly. Moe appeals to the judge (Vernon Dent), claiming he is a sick man who was instructed by his doctor to maintain peace and quiet. This peace is broken by Larry and Curly who are loudly rehearsing their "The Original Two-Man Quartet" routine. Moe cracks, and wraps Curly's trombone slide around the quartet's necks. Realizing Moe is in bad shape, Larry and Curly decide to take their ailing leader on a hunting trip to relieve his stress. Moe agrees, and the Stooges start packing. No sooner do they arrive in an empty cabin when a hungry bear devours some eggs and potatoes while Moe has his back turned. His nerves double frayed, Moe asks Larry and Curly to pursue the bear. With a fear of bears, he uses his sickness as an excuse not to help. Larry and Curly set the bear trap, but Curly gets caught in the trap, thinking the bear is attacking him. Larry tells him that it was only the trap. They find Moe, thinking he is the bear, and shoot him. Then they find out it is actually Moe. Curly drives them to the bear's cave, and eventually, Moe helps them hunt the bear. Larry spots some boulders and decides to barricade the cave and suffocate the bear, but accidentally knocks Moe out. Larry and Curly take him back to the Stooges' car. Then, they get back to work, blocking the cave, unaware that the bear has gotten out. Larry accidentally throws a rock at the bear. Curly finds him knocked out, thinking he is dead and calls Larry, then they put him in the car. Moe has revived and is frightened to see the bear in the car, so he escapes. The bear attacks Larry and Curly, first thinking they are hitting each other, then they think Moe is hitting them, then they find out that the bear has been attacking them, then they too escape, and the bear ends up behind the wheel of the car, and ultimately wrecks it. Back in the courtroom, Moe ends his story by concluding that he must go back to bed for six additional months. The judge takes pity on him, and finds him not guilty. The judge then returns Moe's axe, and Larry and Curly, who are disgusted with the verdict are chased out of the courthouse by the axe-swinging Moe. Curly's health After the filming of Idiots Deluxe, Curly checked himself in at a Cottage Hospital (by Moe's insistence) at Santa Barbara, California and was found to have serious hypertension, obesity, and retinal hemorrhage. His health forced him to rest a lot. Unfortunately, his health continued to decline culminating in his death on January 18, 1952 at age 48. Stooge cuisine A recurring gag in the Stooge repertoire was their unorthodox cuisine. Idiots Deluxe shows Larry and Curly putting almost every known condiment onto slices of bread (not surprisingly, they are never shown actually eating the bread). Moe pours honey and ketchup on bread, declaring "if there's anything I like better than honey and ketchup, it's bologna and whipped cream—and we haven't got any!" Like Curly and Larry, Moe does not truly eat his concoction, but he can be seen biting the tip of the crust. Notes *''Idiots Deluxe'' marks a radical change in the title screens, most notably featuring the Greco-Roman comic mask of the Muse Thalia in the upper left-hand corner. This new format would remain in place for the remainder of the Stooges shorts run at Columbia Pictures. *''Idiots Deluxe'' is a remake of the film Oh, My Nerves, starring Monte Collins and Tom Kennedy. It would be remade with the Stooges again in 1958 as Guns a Poppin!, using ample stock footage. *The initial plotline of a person going on a retreat to heal an illness was originally done by Laurel and Hardy in the 1934 short Them Thar Hills. *The title is a satire on Idiot's Delight, a play by Robert E. Sherwood and later an MGM movie with Norma Shearer and Clark Gable. References *Solomon, Jon (2002). The Complete Three Stooges: The Official Filmography and Three Stooges Companion. Comedy III Productions, Inc. pp. 261. ISBN 0-9711868-0-4. Category:Three Stooges films